Saskya (character)
For other uses, see Saskya. In-Game Appearance As an NPC character, Saskya’s first and only appearance is in Grand Quest, Fates of the Fallen. Background Saskya was a member of a tribe of warrior monks. Renowned for her prowess in combat, and overwhelming power, Saskya brought the attention of all of the other tribes onto her own. Saskya was deemed to be the greatest warrior in Aimhyr, yet was burdened by one fatal flaw: her bloodthirsty, warlike demeanor. Saskya did not simply defeat her opponents, she mercilessly brutalized them until the last sign of life left their eyes. Fearing she would one day rise as an unstoppable tyrant, Saskya’s tribe leaders begged for the intervention of the Queen Mother: N'an-Wang-Mu. No one but Saskya and the Queen Mother herself know what happened that day. All that is known is that Saskya left the tribe a bloodthirsty killer, and returned a docile, gentle soul. Yet this unbearable rift in her very soul left Saskya unable to manifest properly in the land of the living. Thus, N'an-Wang-Mu claimed Saskya for herself, making her the guardian of the Pagoda of P’an Ku, N'an-Wang-Mu’s home. There, Saskya’s ferocious spirit lies at the edge of the Underworld, across the river of the dead, Di’Yu. There it shall remain until Saskya gains the power and will to tame her true power. History As Tevarius and Sero-Anya burst through the entrance to the Pagoda of P’an Ku, they are greeted by Saskya, who ushers them inside and seals the entrance. N'an-Wang-Mu and Tevarius bicker violently about the next steps that they should take. Sero-Anya and Saskya come to the conclusion that they must tame their more violent sides. This can only be done by allowing them to manifest in the Di’Yu, and thus they venture underneath the Pagoda of P’an Ku in order to tame parts of themselves. Sero-Anya begins to reason with Ensa-Taya, and Saskya is forced to fight what she calls her shadow. This shadow is the powerful yet violent side of her that N'an-Wang-Mu exercised from her. With overwhelming strength and power of will, Saskya manages to overcome her Shadow, and gains back the power that she once had, yet keeping her gentle spirit. A perfect merging of the two pieces of her personality once more made Saskya the greatest warrior in Aimhyr, yet this time devoid of flaws. As N'an-Wang-Mu realizes her magic is useless against Saerenthis, Saskya, Tevarius, and Sero-Anya find that the Naga have made it into the Di’Yu, and are unaffected by the waters, which spell instant death to anything that touches them. Saskya, Tevarius, and Sero-Anya return to the surface, and Tevarius and Saerenthis begin to fight. Meanwhile, Sero-Anya is taken over by Ensa-Taya who tears her way through hordes of Naga. Saskya jumps into the fray, wielding no weapon but her very own fists. Saskya punches her way through the Naga, her true strength showing as she cleaves through endless lines of Naga like scissors through paper. As the Naga numbers begin to dwindle, Tevarius calls forth a mighty blast of lightning from the heavens, mortally wounding Saerenthis. The death of Saerenthis summons forth the mighty Tsovinar, Goddess of the Endless Abyss. N'an-Wang-Mu attempts to fight Tsovinar, but is mortally wounded in the process. As N'an-Wang-Mu lay dying, Saskya sacrifices her soul in order to bring N'an-Wang-Mu back from Di’Yu. Artwork Trivia * The Di'Yu is similar to the River Styx from Greek mythos, in the fact that it is part of the underworld, and kills anything that touches its waters. * Saskya's role as the boatman of the Di'Yu seems very similar to Charon from the Greek mythos. Charon rows souls across the River Styx.